If There is a Will, There is a Way, or is There?
by One-ClickWonder
Summary: An angsty, tired-of-it-all Feliciano Vargas turns from ditsy cutie to a sadistic "fun"-loving demon. He kidnaps Alfred and holds him captive to take out his sadist's affection and anger on. Will Alfred escape successfully? Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred looked up at Feliciano. His wrists hurt from being bound, his eyes were huge…pleading, begging. It seemed like eternity since he had seen the outside world. His eyes followed the pacing Feliciano. He stared so intently at him, as if he were trying to will him to set him free. At this point, after three long, horrid months, he felt as if he would never see the light of day again. Feliciano seemed to have developed a personality differing from his usual, ditsy self. He developed a sadistic love for Alfred, or so it seemed. Nothing Alfred said could help him evade the pain that Feliciano brought to him. He sighed and hung his head as Feliciano seemingly casually strolled up to him. He knelt beside him and smiled warmly. "Well, Alfred, I think you'll be happy to know that I have decided that this punishment is over with…"

Alfred blinked and he held back a hopeful smile. "You mean…you mean you'll let me go, right?"

"Oh, no, no, no…I said that _this_ punishment is through with."

Alfred's hope faded fast. He knew that something more was coming his way if he was allowed to roam without the bindings keeping him stationary. He knew that Feliciano had more in store for him. So much more…and there didn't seem to be a light at the end of the tunnel. Alfred sighed and looked down as the bindings were cut, the rope burns so bad there was blood on the rope itself. He could hardly move his arms and wrists, they hurt so badly. Feliciano watched as Alfred struggled. He sighed and smirked a little. He sat in front of Alfred, leaning forward to pet on him. Alfred grit his teeth to hold in emotions. His heart was hopeless…there must be a way out of this situation, Alfred thought. And as Feliciano stroked his hair, he was thinking of possible ways out of this insane asylum.

…if there is a will, there is a way, Alfred thought…and there is definitely a will.


	2. Chapter 2

As Alfred sat at the table in the kitchen, he eyed Feliciano, who sat across from his place. Feliciano held a leather handle to a leash which slithered its way across the table and attached itself to a collar around Alfred's neck. The both of them sighed. Alfred shook his head and looked over completely at Feliciano.

"..why, Feliciano…? Why are you doing this? What have I done to make you like this…?"

"Oh, it's nothing you've done, Alfred." Feliciano stated rather darkly. "It has been building over the years."

"…but…why-"

"It's not any of your concern, Jones…"

After that, Alfred hushed himself. He was at a loss. Perhaps if he knew just what was the cause for this sudden change in mentality, he could help him…and himself. But, good God, this seemed to be escalating. And Alfred was becoming more and more terrified of what was next.


	3. Chapter 3

"If you feel that you have to know, then I will tell you." Feliciano sighed and shrugged. A bound Alfred, bound right to the bedposts, watched him pace back and forth as he monologued. "You see, I was tired of being known as 'hopeless, helpless little Feliciano'. I'm proving myself! I'm going to be the country that will dominate the world's biggest superpower. And by doing that, no one will see me as 'that little country' any longer."

Alfred's eyes were wide. He didn't know how or what to think about that. "Feliciano…no one ever thought that bad about you…like, ever." He blinked. He was more talking for himself; he didn't know about the other nations' thoughts. His main focus was weaseling his way out of this mess.

"No, Alfred, you fail to understand. This is for more than revenge. This, my friend, is for fun. Pleasure." he said it so nonchalantly. Chillingly coolly.

Feliciano stood and walked over to Alfred, leaning down to become face-level with him. "I've decided to play a game with you, Alfred. A game called…" he hushed and thought for a moment. "'See who can be quiet the longest'."

Alfred's eyes widened. He could only imagine the torture that could be inflicted on him now. All of the binding and being left alone for hours on end, now, that was just a taste of the pain and "negligence" he could be put through. But now…a "game". And this so-called game was sure to have a sadist's definition of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred sat uncomfortably on the bed. Not because of any sort of bindings, but because he was thinking of what this game called "See who can be quiet the longest" could possibly be.

He didn't know.

Up until now he hadn't experienced this kind of paranoia. At this level, anything could happen in his mind. He didn't know what to make of all of the thoughts going through his mind. He never thought that he would think of Feliciano the way he was, being a sadist, a kinky, demented sadist. He sighed shakily and looked around.

Speaking of which, where was he?

Sudden footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Alfred swallowed hard…oh, shit…

The door opened.

"Well, hello, Alfred! How are you?"

"Fine as I'll ever be, dipshit."

"What was that? What was that you said? Did I hear you correctly, Alfred?"

Alfred was in a horrible mood by this time. He didn't give a fuck what anyone else did. Even if they came to save his ass, he would probably be the same toward them.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and go find Germany, huh? He might give you what you want."

Feliciano was taken aback by what he just heard Alfred say.

"What-"

"You heard me, right?"

"…"

"Yeah. That what I fuckin' thought."

Feliciano stood there, slowly becoming infuriated. You could see it all over his face, the unbelievable frustration. Beginning to curse in Italian, at first quietly, and then rather loudly, Feliciano marched straight up to Alfred and knocked him upside the head with the lamp in the room. He scoffed after he watched Alfred fall unconscious upon the floor and spoke to himself in Italian…

"Ignorant American…"


End file.
